


Alpha Male Down

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pep Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an Alpha male falls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male Down

Luis Camara Silva said, "'Oh yes' he thinks, 'Women. With their subversive sexual tactics have no place in this game. It is no accident the Queen of the deadliest pieces; the manly pawn: the weakest.'"

 

Hotch sat in his car in the parking garage of the Bureau, he felt waves of regret and sorrow run its way through his body.

This was definitely a feeling he hadn't experienced in years, and one that he didn't like all too much.

Reaching into his blazer pocket he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts stopping on her name. Before common sense made its way to his brain he hit the send button listening to her voice on the voice mailbox.

"Its me" Hotch said, trying to mask the pain in his tone, "Please talk to me."

Sighing he slammed the phone shut, he grabbed his briefcase and go bag and made his way quickly to the elevator, hoping he could make it through the first day of his break up.

He sighed when he remembered the way she ended things and wondered how the hell he let himself get dragged in by her and her unusual sense of humor.

Rolling his eyes he knew that today was going to be the first of many lonely days, and that he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life.

As he walked through the bullpen, he quickly glanced at the brunette huddled with the two blondes in the break room talking softly and he wondered how he could ever look at another brunette woman and not see her.

Quickly making his way up to his office to shut himself off from the rest of the world, he drew open the blinds in his office to see out but to keep the others from seeing in.

As he stared at the case file before him, all he could focus on was her, and the way she told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Aaron" her soft lips uttered, "But I don't think this is going to work out. I'm in love with someone else." 

When he heard those words, he felt like someone knocked the wind out of him but he did what he always did and kept his features neutral and composed.

As soon as he got home, he slammed his fist into his wall and took a long stiff drink before passing out on his couch and only waking up because of the persistent ringing of his cell phone alerting him that he had a meeting later on.

He swivelled in his desk chair, he could feel that ever present Alpha male in him being drained of his energy, sucked of his life form.

This never happened to him before, and dropping his head on his desk, he willed whatever listening deity to take him away because this wasn't how he wanted to live his life.

"She dumped you, huh?" Dave said, leaning on the door frame of the team leader's office, "Did she say why?"

"She met someone else" Hotch commented, he could feel his resolve faltering, "How the hell did something like this happen to me?"

"It's called life Aaron, no one expects you to find your soul mate the first time out on the field" Dave commented, "But what you need to do is pull yourself out of this self induced pity party and move forward with life."

"I can't just let it go, Dave" Hotch said, folding his arms across his chest, "Whether you people believe it our not, I do have feelings you know."

"Believe me Aaron, we know" Dave muttered, shaking his head, "But come on, you're acting as though this woman was the great love of your life when for all you know it could have ended a week from now on your end or three weeks from now."

Hotch rubbed his hands over his face, "Well I'll never know now."

Dave narrowed his eyes watching his friend's demeanor, "You seem more upset that she ended things then the actual ending of your relationship."

Hotch looked up with a blank expression on his face, "That makes absolutely no sense."

Dave sighed, taking the empty seat across from Hotch, "All right, listen to me, I've got something important to say."

"When don't you?" Hotch muttered sarcastically, "Look Dave, I really appreciate this whole pep talk but I'm just not in the mood to be pepped up right now."

"Do you want me to slap that smart ass mouth of yours?" Dave said, watching Hotch's jaw drop, "Thought that'd grab your attention."

"Threatening to slap your boss?" Hotch said, shaking his head, "Yeah that screams warmth and compassion."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Then get into your pajamas and I'll read you a damn story" raising a challenging eyebrow, "Look, I can tell you're really tore up about the break up, but Aaron, you can't just shut yourself off from the life, or your team."

"I'm not shutting..." Hotch began only for Dave to hold up his hand stopping him mid-sentence.

"Please, Aaron" Dave said, "You rejected Garcia's invitation for a group dinner tonight, and I know Morgan asked if you wanted to come join him in fixing up one of his properties. I think JJ said she asked if you and Jack to join her in at the park with her and Henry."

Hotch sighed, "I turned them all down because I was busy, not because I'm distancing myself from them."

"Bullshit" Dave said, unapologetic, "You can lie to them, but I've been doing this job longer then every single person in that bullpen. Aaron, you need to get yourself back in the game, you remember that pep talk I gave you, telling you to go after her? Well now I guess I'm going to have to give you the new pep talk, get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Dave got out of his chair, walked around the desk pulling his younger friend out of his seat and shoving him towards the door.

"Ow, damn it Dave" Hotch muttered standing on the catwalk, "What?"

Dave pointed to the nearly empty bullpen except for the BAU team, "Everyone down there cares about you. All you have to do is turn to anyone of us and we'd be there..."

Hotch turned giving his friend a look, "I know that, but that's not what I need right now."

Hotch stormed off down the catwalk, walking quickly through the bullpen trying to avoid the inquiring stares of his team.

Hotch stood in the men's room, staring at his reflection. He knew Dave was right, but he was never the type of man to admit that, at least not regarding personal issues.

He felt his own reflection was mocking him, telling him that he couldn't be smart enough to see that she never wanted him.

As he washed his hands, he quickly splashed some water on his face, hoping that it would wake him from this nightmare but knew it wouldn't.

Shutting off the water he looked up and saw Dave standing there, giving him an annoyed and frustrated look.

"I'm having a bad case of deja vu." Hotch muttered.

"Didn't you just say that?" Dave teased, walking forward, "All right since my last speech didn't work, which hurts my feelings as a published author, here's my new one. Fuck her."

Hotch turned around stunned by his friend's bluntness.

"That bitch was never good enough for you" Dave said, folding his arms, "In fact she did you a favor."

"I hardly see the favor" Hotch said, listening to his friend.

"She saved you the hassle of ending things" Dave said, using the reverse psychology Reid told him about, "In fact, she's not even worth the hassle of being dumped by you. She'd be damn lucky if she were."

Hotch looked over at his determined friend, "Really?"

"Of course I'm right" Dave said adamantly, "The Aaron Hotchner we know doesn't get sad, he fights back."

Hotch stood up straight, looking at his reflection, "You're right."

"And he an Alpha male who goes after what he wants" Dave said, watching his old friend come back, "And would he want some insignificant woman who seemed to be a bit off?"

"No, he wouldn't" Hotch said.

"And you're an Alpha male, right?" Dave asked.

"That's right" Hotch said more confidently, straightening his tie, "She's just another woman, right?"

"Well lets not get misogynistic" Dave muttered, but nodded to Hotch, "You're Aaron Hotchner and you don't need a woman to make your life complete."

"No, I don't" Hotch said, then looked over at his friend, "Fuck Beth Clemmons, there are plenty of women out there."

"Some closer then you think" Dave added watching Hotch's face smirked at that.

"Oh I know a few" Hotch said, fixing his suit jacket, "And I won't be played the fool again."

Dave smirked, about to make a witty observation when a knock startled both men.

"Dave?" Emily called out, "I know that you're 'busy' in there and all..." she sighed, "But their is some pesky woman who claims to be your publicist on the phone and she wont leave a message. Can you come out now or do I need to send Morgan in there?"

"I'm not on the toilet Emily" Dave hissed out, "I'm giving a pep talk."

"Pep talk?" she repeated, "Ooh, ok. I'll tell her that you're..."

"We're busy" Hotch clipped out, his inner Alpha taking charge, "Go talk to your publicist, Dave."

Dave raised an eyebrow, wondering if he created a monster but rolled his eyes and opened the men's room door leaving.

"Prentiss" Hotch clipped out, "Get in here, now."

The brunette slowly opened the door, peeking in, shocked by the behavior by her boss and friend.

"Yeah?" she asked, taking in the empty bathroom, "You want something?"

"Hell yeah" he growled, grabbing the stunned brunette and pulling her into a deep searing kiss.

Catching her off guard, she placed her hand on his chest trying to push him off, only for him to grab ahold of her wrist and nip at her lower lip making the brunette moan.

Using that as his opportunity and snaked his tongue in her mouth and pull her close to him. It thrilled him when he felt her kiss him back.

This had always been a fantasy of his, one that he didn't think would ever come true.

Always putting work before his own feelings, he never thought he'd act on his impulses but damn it he was tired of not getting what he wanted. And he wanted her, he always had.

Finally when the need for air hit the two, Hotch pulled back, loving the way that she panted for breath and looked disheveled because of him. It made the Alpha male in him shout victory.

"What the... what the hell did you do that for?" she finally got out.

"Finally taking control and going after what I want" he grumbled, his mouth moving to her neck, nipping at the flesh marking her as his, "Tell me you want this."

All coherent thoughts left her mind, blanking on what he wanted until she heard him repeat himself.

"Hotch?" she murmured, "I... I want this."

He smirked pulling away from her, his mouth moving to her ear, "Tonight, I plan to take you out properly."

"Huh?" she asked opening her eyes, she could see her flush reflection, "What?"

"I want to be with you" he whispered lowly, "And I know you do to."

"But the fraternization..." she started only for him to kiss her again, he'd make her change her mind no matter what it took.

"I'll pick you up at seven" he said, straightening her outfit.

As Hotch walked towards the door, he turned flashing the trademark dimples that made her tongued tied like a teenager, she smiled back, a hint of a blush hitting her cheeks, he walked out of the mens room.

"Wow" Emily murmured to herself, "He's certainly changed."

Hotch walked into his office, feeling like a new man and when he glanced down into the bullpen he felt his heart soar, he may have lost one woman but he found a better one that he had always wanted, and he wasn't going to lose her.

 

"Look not mournfully into the past, it comes not back again. Wisely improve the present, it is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future without fear and with a manly heart." Henry Wadsworth Longfellow


End file.
